Italy and Japan smut
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Pure smut.That's pretty much all it is.As the title says, it's ItalyXJapan.I don't see this a lot, so I wanted to do something for them.I hope you like.


**I do not own Hetalia. None of the countries will have a accent becasue I can't do them very well.**

Japan's head jerked up as his front door burst open. He stared wide eyed at the man standing in his doorway. "What is it Italy?" He asked once he recoved from the shock of having his door broke down, not for the first time, by the man.

"I just wanted to see you. Sorry for the door. I'll get it fixed for you." Italy said, all cheery, making Japan blush for some reason.

"Why did you want to see me?" Japan asked.

"I just did." Italy sat down next to Japan, so used to sitting on the floor now that he sometimes did it at home. "How are you?" He asked cheerfully, but not in the same idiotic tone he used for everyone else.

Japan wondered, not for the first time, why Italy acted like a complete idiotic whimp around people, when he was smart, and strong. "I am fine. How are you?" He asked in a neutral tone as usual.

"I am great. Hey Japan, can I tell you something?" Italy said all playfullness out of his voice.

Japan was shocked by the sudden seriousness the normally playful man. "Of course you can." He said, trying to brush it off.

"I'm not really sure how to say this, so I'll just come right out and say it." Italy too a deep breath, and Japan became somewhat nervouse. "I love you." Italy blurtted out before he could stop himself. Japan's mouth dropped open. "I've loved you from the frist time I saw you. You were so calm, and collected, even more than Germany. You don't show your emotions a lot, and you don't like it when I hug you, but I do it anyway, just so I can feel you in my arms. I love that you can defend yourself, and that you're a good cook. I love that you're willing to help when needed, no matter what it is. I just love you so much." Italy took a deep breath to stop panting from saying everything on his mind so fast.

Japan was silent for so long that Italy was afraid he was mad at him. "You love me?" Japan finally asked.

"Yes, so much." Italy said.

"I think I love you too." Japan said, his blush growing to cover his whole face.

Italy smiled, crawling around the table to sit beside the smaller, but older, nation. Japan looked down, not wanting to look Italy in the eyes for fear of his heart beating out of his chest. Italy put his hand under Japan's chin, lifting it up so he had to look at his face. Japan wanted to vanish from embarrassmant, but Italy pushed those thougths out of his mind when he placed his lips against the younger nation. Japan was shocked at first, but quickly gave into the kiss, and allowed Italy's tounge to play with his. Italy was very happy that Japan felt the same way about him. He was also surprised he was letting him kiss him like this.

Japan could feel himself getting hard, and thankfully he was wearing his kimono so that Italy couldn't see. If the other man saw, Japan might die of shame.

Italy pushed against Japan, and Japan had to pull away for air. Italy pushed a little closer, and Japan couldn't stop the moan from escaping his mouth when the Italian's leg brushed against his erection. Italy noticed this, and slipped his hand under the fabric of Japan's kimono, lightly brushing against the erect member causing Japan to moan again. "Do you like that Kiku?" Italy asked, using Japan's real name.

Japan couldn't speak because Italy had started rubbing him throught the fabric of his underwear (I didn't want to look up what they are called in Japanese.) All he could do was moan. "I'll take that as a yes." Italy said. Japan gasped when Italy pulled his underwear off, and started to stroke his cock up and down. Italy loved all the sounds Japan was making, and wanted to make him make more.

Italy always talked about being a virgin, but in reality he was not, he was Italian after all. He had been with both men and women, he had also been on both top, and bottom. Japan could feel himself getting closer to release. "I...Italy, I'm cumming." He had just got the word out when he released his seed all over the younger country's hand. "I'm so sorry. I should have said something sooner. Let me get you a tissue." Japan said, then Italy did something unexpected, he licked the cum off his hand. "What?" Japan said, his blush growing deeper, if that were even possible.

"Sweet." Italy said. Italy put his finger up to Japan's mouth. "Suck." He ordered. Japan sucked the fingers into his mouth, and coaked good. When Italy thought they were coaked enough, he pullede them out, and lined them up with Japan's hole. He put one finger in, and Japan gasped. It was uncomfortable, but the soothing word Italy was whispering into his ear helped him. When Italy felt Japan was ready, he put another finger in and started scissoring them. After a minute, Japan started moaning, and Italy added another finger. It wasn't long before Japan was moving around, wanting more, so Italy too his pants off, and lined up with the other man's hole. He pushed in, and Japan gasped. It hurt a lot. Italy put Japan's arms around his neck. "Hold on to me Kiku." He said.

"Okay Feli, I'm ready." Japan said, finally using Italy's human name. He realised just how much he wanted the Italian, and gave in to his desires.

Italy started moving at a slow pace, hoping Japan wouldn't be in too much pain. He didn't want to hurt the manm, he loved him too much. Japan was moaning very loudly, and Italy was too. "Please Feli, go faster." Japan begged. He had never thought he would ever be brought to this, begging a man to go faster as he fucked him.

Italy happily did just what Japan asked. He started going faster, and heard Japan's moans start coming faster as well. Italy could feel himself getting closer to a release, so he started stroking Japan's manhood. Japan gasped, and started panting harder. "Feli, I'm cumming." he said between pants.

"Yeah, me too." Italy said. Japan came into his hand, and then Italy's came too, filling Japan with his seed. Italy leaned over, and kissed Japan. "I love you Kiku." He said.

"I love you too Feliciano." Japan said. Italy pulled out of Japan, and lay down beside him. "We should move to the bed so we don't catch a cold." Japan whispered.

"Okay." Italy said, picking Japan up and taking him to the bed to lay him on it. He then laid down with him, wrapping his arm around his waist after covering them both up. "Night my love." He whispered into Japan's ear.

"Good night Feli." Japan said back, falling asleep.

**I hope you like. It took me awhile to write it because I couldn't get it typed out right. Read and Review please.**


End file.
